The present subject matter relates generally to a system and method for sending gifts or multimedia and capturing the receiver's reaction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for purchasing online gifts and sending them to the receiver with the option to record the receiver as the receiver discovers or “unwraps” the gift, thus creating a multimedia recording that the sender may later view to see the receiver's reaction to receiving the gift as the gift is unwrapped.
Online gift giving is a great way to send gifts to people all over the world. It allows senders to quickly select a gift from a multitude of online retail sites, send the gift to the address of the recipient (or in the case of a gift card, send a gift card code to the recipient's email address), and then inform the recipient about the gift using a confirmation email. But by replacing in-person gift-giving with online gift-giving, senders often miss out on seeing the recipient's reaction to the gift.
For many people, witnessing the joy that receiving a gift gives to the recipient enhances, or is crucial, to the excitement and experience of gift-giving. This may be especially true for grandparents of small children or military personnel serving away from home. For these individuals, and more, gift-giving is enhanced by sharing in the experience at the moment when the recipient sees the gift.
But if the sender of an online gift wanted to see the recipient's reaction to the gift, the sender would need to coordinate a phone call or video call to take place at the time the recipient discovers the gift. This has practicality issues because it requires that both the sender and recipient be available for the call. Additionally, it may ruin the surprise of the gift.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for capturing the reaction of gift recipients as they discover their gift so that the gift sender may see the reaction as it happened, as described herein.